1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved user interface, and more particularly, to an easy to use and intuitive user interface for remote controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems are becoming increasingly complex. A representative user will often have a TV, a DVD player, a VCR, a stereo receiver, and so on as part of his home entertainment system. Using multiple remotes, each specific to a particular appliance, is very cumbersome and inconvenient to a user. A complicated sequence of multiple button presses on multiple remote controls is often needed for the user to accomplish a simple task.
To address this problem, universal remote controls have become available on the market. Such universal remote controls can control several devices. While such remote controls manage to reduce the clutter associated with multiple device-specific remote controls, they are still inconvenient to use. Most such universal remote controls have a button for each device, which needs to be pressed before that device can be operated. For instance, a user may need to press a “TV” button, and then the “power” button on the remote control to turn on the TV, then press a “Receiver” button, and then the “power” button on the remote control to turn on the stereo receiver. The user would also need to select the correct mode for the stereo receiver to provide audio from the DVD player to the speakers. Next, the user would need to press a “DVD” button, and then the “power” button on the remote control to turn on the DVD player. The play button can be used to start playing the DVD. For simple things such as increasing the volume on the receiver, the user would need to press the “Receiver” button again before pressing the “Volume” button. It can be seen that albeit with one universal remote control, numerous steps still need to be taken by the user for even very simple activities.
Another evolution in remote controls emerged in response to this need. Such remote controls were activity based remote controls, which permitted users to configure simple activities such as “Watching TV”, “Watching a DVD” etc., based on the particular configuration of their home entertainment systems, and then to simply select the desired activity. Examples of such remote controls are the Harmony® remotes from Logitech, Inc. (Fremont, Calif.), the assignee of the present invention.
As more and more sophisticated functionality gets included in a single remote, there is a need to provide the users with more options on the remote. One way in which this is handled is by including additional hard buttons on the remote control. In light of the desire for a small and compact form factor for remote controls, this leads to increased clutter on the remote control, as well as to increased user confusion in dealing with numerous buttons. Further, all such buttons are not useable at all times, but it is not clear to the user which buttons are useable at any given time. Moreover, numerous buttons on a remote control take away from a sleek and flat form factor, which is becoming increasingly important to users. Another way in which this is handled is by having an LCD screen displaying choices to the user, but the remote control then needs additional buttons to select/navigate through those choices, thus leading to further clutter on the remote control. A touch screen has been used in some cases, but this either results in clutter and confusion on the screen, or in a larger LCD which leads in turn to increased cost. Moreover, existing touch screens do not provide a smooth, flat look for the control device. Also, existing remotes with touch screens and/or soft buttons are not easy and intuitive to configure.
There is thus a need for a more intuitive and easy to configure and use user interface on remote controls. Further there is a need for such an interface without increased user confusion and without increased cost. Moreover, there is need for a user interface where users have some indication regarding the use of various modes/buttons. Further still, there is a need for a user interface that allows for a flat, smooth and sleek form factor for the remote control.